a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode tandem bicycle, and more particularly to a multi-mode tandem bicycle wherein direction of a first seat and direction of a second seat can be changed on a frame, and at least one of the first seat and the second seat is pointed toward and connected with a steering wheel, so as to provide a variety of riding modes.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,639, “Folding Tandem Bicycle” discloses primarily a folding tandem bicycle which includes a front body part, a rear body part, an intermediate body part connected between the front body part and the rear body part by parallel pairs of upright tubes and pairs of connecting devices, a front transmission mechanism driven by a set of pedals through a front sprocket to rotate a front flywheel and a front wheel through a cable, and a rear transmission mechanism driven by a set of pedals through a rear sprocket to rotate a rear flywheel and a rear wheel through a chain. By disconnecting either one of each pair of connecting devices, the front body part, the intermediate body part and the rear body part are allowed to be folded up and attached with one another side by side. On the other hand, by disconnecting the intermediate body part from the front and rear body parts, the front and rear body parts are connected into a single-seat bicycle for one rider.